


Rules

by LoserWhoWritesShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, but they gay, they dont know it yet, they gay, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserWhoWritesShit/pseuds/LoserWhoWritesShit
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have always had a set of rules, always. Never to be broken, never to be harmed, or at least it was like that.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

A friendship rule book. Yamaguchi had always wanted one, he knew that some of the people in his class made them to share with their friends and he would have done the same, if he had any friends. Tsukishima was his friend sorta but Yamaguchi felt like he was more of an annoyance to him than anything and he had just barely meant him.   
"Yamaguchi." a voice called out for him, Tsukishima sat next to him on the small bench as they sat and waited for their rides home.   
Yamaguchi figured if he'd propose the idea to get rejected the best time was now " Tsuki, there this thing going on in my class and uh"   
Tsukishima cut him off " Friendship rulebooks, I've heard, what you wanna make one?" He asked "uh" Yamaguchi answered not sure what to say, Tsuki scoffed "Of course you do, fine I guess we can" . 

Yamaguchi was so excited! Tssuki had agreed to his idea! well sorta, did it count if he already knew the idea?The next day was the weekend so he ran over to Tsukishima house with his paper and crayons as soon as he could. They sat at the small picnic table in his backyard that day and made the “rules of their friendship” in construction paper books and crayon just like Yamaguchi wanted.   
The idea was that Yamaguchi would write Tsukishima’s copy and Tsukishima would do the same with Yamaguchi. They chose yellow and green as the opposing colors for each other, one would keep their crayon and the others copy and if a rule needed adding no matter what it must be written in their crayon otherwise it wasn’t legal.  
“Okay so.. First rule, uh I didn’t think past there” Yamaguchi said crayon stopping before it hit the page,   
“well Yamaguchi what the most basic thing about friendship?” Tsukishima prompted him,  
” Oh to always be friends no matter what and be there for eachother?” Yamaguchi scratched his head, Tsukishima nodded.   
“Okay so first rule, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima cannot go anywhere without each other!” Yamaguchi wrote down in his yellow paper book with green crayon,   
“ anywhere?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow “ well not everywhere obviously Tssuki, there will be exceptions, like the restroom and stuff, just the important things.” Yamaguchi pointed at Tsukishima's green paper book with a yellow crayon implying to write it down. 

“Okay that’s one rule down, what’s next?” Tsukishima pulled back from writing the first rule on his pages.   
“Uhhh” Yamaguchi went blank, he really should have thought more about this before he proposed the idea but hey he was excited!  
“How about we can't watch shows without each other, that way things can't be spoiled or anything?” Tsukishima suggested remembering the one time Ymaguchi watched one episode of their favorite show without him which kinda hurt.   
Yamaguchi nodded and wrote it down, as did Tsukishima, then Yamaguchi closed his book aand took Tsukishima’s as Tsukishima's mother called him to tell him his mother had arrived to pick him up. “Okay Tssuki, I have to go now but thank you for doing this with me, if you think of anything else let me know!” and took off leaving Tssuki in the backyard with a yellow crayon and yellow booklet.   
*****   
(time skip boys Elementary so 12-15)  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ran upstairs to Tsukishima's room, it was after school and they wanted to get in some studying and also maybe they could have a sleepover. During studies Tsukishima’s eyes drifted to his desk as he scanned all the items once more, There was the small booklet right under a fossil paperweight Yamaguchi got him for christmas,he picked it up and flipped through the small fragile yellow paper pages.More rules had been added since when they first made it and of course the state of their handwriting changed thank god.  
One of his favorite ones was rule 3, added a few years after the first 2, turns out that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had really good music taste, put together they both were truly gods of music taste. This rule was his idea after Yamaguchi gave him a few songs to listen to which were really enjoyable. He basically demanded it was written into the book, Yamaguchi was happy to oblige.   
Another that was added sometime between now and then was rule 4, It was about gifts, it mostly came from Yamaguchi receiving small things from Tsukishima then feeling bad when there was nothing to return for it. He forced Tsukishima into that one no matter how much he protested, it was still put down at the end of the day.   
*****  
(High school first year 16)  
God practice was taxing, Yamaguchi was tired, he cleared a few things off from his desk in his room. Tsukishima was coming over so they could watch some new movies together that he wanted to see, if Yamaguchi didn't at least fix it a bit it would turn into a cleaning session instead of a relaxing movie night. He hit the small paper book of his, green and yellow, they have added a few rules since the last time, they now had a total of 2 more rules.  
Rule 5, All Apologies Must Be in letter form unless super important, this was mostly created because both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had a hard time with words and it was just easier to write them down before hand, so besides their joking apologies, every other was in letter because they weren’t even in that big of accident to permit a in person one. Yamaguchi hoped things stayed that way too, he couldn't imagine him fighting Tsukishima.  
Rule 6, When one is talking the other listens, This was again a Yamaguchi thing, he used to fear that when he spoke to Tssuki, he was never truly listening and just kinda nodded along. Then Tssuki proposed the rule so he wouldn't worry about it anymore, Yamaguhi still worried about it sometimes but He also knew that Tssuki wouldn't break their promise so easily, so he trusted it.   
They had 6 rules, that was all they needed, sure they were written in old crayon in ripping faded paper but it was important to both of them. Yamaguchi set the old book back down and began to clean again, just in time for Tssuki to barge in startling Yamaguchi, “oi, Yams why is ur room in this condition?” He asked, Yamaguchi began to stutter. It turned into a cleaning session by the end of it.


	2. Broken Rule 1

This rule had started when they were small and of course, they didn’t pay much attention to it at that age but as they grew so did the importance of the rules they made up so long ago. However, these rules like all others would be broken sometimes.   
The first time rule one was considered “broken” was when they were 12, Tssuki had gone to the movies to watch a new nature documentary, he hadn’t even considered telling Yamaguchi. The next day when he brought it up to Yamaguchi he stiffened and ran off claiming he had the stuff to do all day. He didn’t really talk to Tsukishima for a bit, it didn’t really make Tsukishima upset but he definitely wanted his friend back, he just had to figure out what was wrong.   
When Tsukishima got home he thought of everything, he scanned his room, the book on his desk. He scrambled towards the desk rapidly and picked the small paper booklet, flipping open the pages and there was his mistake, he had somehow broken two rules at the same time. Tssuki ran down the stairs, he would have to say sorry, “ hey, uh Akiteru” Tsukishima tugged on his brother's shoulder who was watching a show on the couch,” hm” he responded “I need you to take me to Yamaguchi’s, it won't take too long” Tsukishima proposed, Akiteru nodded. 

Tsukishima sat in the car with his brother waiting till they arrived, when they pulled up to Yamaguchi’s house he jumped out of the car. He knocked on the door and shuffled his feet, “Hello, Oh Tsukishima are you looking for Tadashi?” Yamaguchi's mom asked, “ yes, please.” He looked at the ground waiting as Yamaguchi was called down.   
“Yama, I’m very sorry, I broke two rules, that I was unkind of me, please forgive me,” Tsukishima said as soon as Yamaguchi was in front of him. Yamaguchi froze he tilted his head and then he laughed “Tsuki, it’s fine, I was a bit upset but it’s fine, don’t do it again though” He narrowed his eyes at him jokingly and Tsukishima nodded. Yamaguchi invited him inside, they hung out for the rest of the afternoon.

The second time rule 1 was broken was by Yamaguchi when they were 14. Yamaguchi was leaving school and decided to detour to the sweets shop on his way home, he forgot to tell Tsukishima about this. He showed up at his house for a movie night with a bag full of sugary snacks, Tsukishima’s mom let him in and he headed to their living room. Tsukishima was rummaging through the movies, focused, he was clearly trying to find the perfect one. This was a golden opportunity, he got real close behind him, “Hi” Yamaguchi said, Tsukishima jumped turning away from the movies and almost falling over from his original crouching position, Yamaguchi laughed at his reaction. Tsukishima scoffed at him and rolled his eye “very funny” he drawled out his y, Yamaguchi finally stopped laughing and Tsukishima was just looking at him, he felt his face heat up, was something wrong with how he looked? Tsukishima's face turned red as well and he snapped his head away looking at the floor.   
“ What’s in your hand eh?” Tsukishima asked, “ oh uh candies, I got them at the good store today” Yamaguchi explained unloading the bag onto the coffee table, Tsukishima looked confused “ I don't remember us going to the- did you go without me?”   
Yamaguchi froze and sputtered “well I was just walking home from school, it was a sudden decision and I didn't even really plan to-”   
“Yamaguchi, shut up” Tsukishima grabbed his shoulder, “Sorry, Tssuki” He calmed down, “it’s fine, I was joking. However, rule 1 was broken so” He shrugged and pulled a taffy bar off the table   
“I’m eating this and not sharing any” He laughed and opened the bar taking a bite, Yamaguchi gasped “ That was mine!” Yamaguchi grabbed at the bar in Tsukishima’s hands, Tsukishima evading him successfully each time he grasped for it. Once the whole bar candy bar dispute was over they settled to watch their movie, and Tsukishima did end up sharing the bar. 

The latest time the rule was broken was by both of them, it was their friend's anniversary or something like that, so they were getting gifts for each other. Yamaguchi was browsing the small book ends in the current shop he was in, remembering how Tssuki mentioned his current ones barely held anything as the sticky pads on the bottom were worn. These were a dark brown and had fossil shapes carved into the side; they were heavy enough they should hold up for a while. Tsukishima on the other hand was searching for softer light for Yamaguchi's late-night study habits, his light currently was too bright and it would keep him up for much later than he needed to be. This of course wasn't the only gifts they had, Yamaguchi had been collecting small gifts here and there, as was Tsukishima. They were both looking for the gift to tie it all together, something that proved they listened. They turned the corner, gifts in hand, and walked right into each other, they looked up eyes wide, they had been caught. Yamaguchi tilted his head back and started to laugh, Tsukishima soon joined in. Yamaguchi looked up at him, still smiling, ”great minds think alike huh?” Tsukishima was staring at him again, dazed out, he did that a lot lately Yamaguchi noticed, he just waited till Tssuki shook himself out of it and nodded with him. “So.. rule 1 broken by both?” Tsuki suggested, Yamaguchi, laughed and nodded. It was one of the best anniversaries they had had so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE ARE VERY SLOW UPDATES I hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for Reading, Please leave kudos and Comment if you'd like!


End file.
